Mi refugio
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: ONE - SHOT / Cuando tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, aprendes a valorar todas las cosas que tuviste que vivir, que te ayudaron a crecer y a ser una mejor persona. Es allí cuando te das cuenta de que las personas que amas siempre serán tu refugio.


**Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de S. M. yo solo los utilizo para las ideas de mi cabecita loca.**

**Dedicado a cada una de mis lectoras, que se mantienen fieles a las actualizaciones a pesar de que me demore meses en actualizar. Las adoro!**

* * *

_**Mi refugio**_

* * *

El frío viento de invierno rosaba mi rostro y alborotaba mi cabello mientras estaba de pie en el patio trasero de la casa de mi padre observando aquel bosque que siempre se mantenía verde y que jamás cambiaba durante el año. Aquel mismo color que acompañaba a cada uno de los recuerdos de mi vida, algunos felices, otros realmente triste pero que me ayudaron a formar la persona que hoy soy.

Los primeros recuerdos que llegan a mi memoria son de mi misma siendo una pequeñita que le encantaba salir de casa y correr hasta perderse por aquel bosque solo por diversión ya que creía que era un lugar mágico donde había toda clase de seres imaginarios, dejando que pasaran las horas hasta que la fina lluvia la dejara completamente empapada. Podía recordar la voz enojada de mi madre cuando me veía llegar y me enviaba inmediatamente a tomar un baño para evitar que me enfermara por el frío que había cogido. Siendo honesta, eso jamás funciono. Mi padre solo sonreía al verme, él sabía cuánto amaba perderme en ese lugar a pesar de ser una niña un poco torpe en cuanto a mi coordinación, ya que el compartía el mismo amor que yo sentía por ese lugar.

Los años pasaron y aquel bosque siempre estaba allí, nada cambiaba en él y fue mi refugio cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando veía que mi vida y la de mi familia cambiaban a pasos agigantados.

Recuerdo aquella noche en la que mis padres me dijeron que iban a separarse, veía como parte de mi vida se caía a pedazos y en lo único que podía pensar era en correr aquel bosque que era el único lugar donde podía refugiarme para poder llorar y gritar por el dolor desgarrador que estaba sintiendo. Mi papá trataba de tranquilizarme, explicándome que a pesar de todo ellos me amaban y que nada cambiaría, pero sabía que no sería verdad. Mamá trataba de abrazarme pero yo solo quería correr y perderme en la oscuridad que me llamaba a gritos y en un descuido de ellos corrí con toda la fuerza que mis pequeñas piernas de niña de trece años me permitían. Estuve escondida entre los troncos, donde tenía una manta y algo de comida en lo profundo del bosque por más de dos días hasta que mi papá me encontró. No hubo regaños ni castigos, solo abrazos llenos de tranquilidad y alivio porque la razón de vivir de mis padres estaba sana y salva.

Ahora que lo pienso, era bastante dramática en mis primeros años de adolescente. No pude evitar sonreír mientras recordaba aquel episodio triste de mi adolescencia.

Respiré profundamente aquel aroma a tierra húmeda, a lluvia y a tranquilidad que siempre había amado. Los años habían hecho estragos importantes en mí, pero aquel lugar estaba tal cual como lo recordaba. Acomodé mejor la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello dejé que los recuerdos siguieran inundando mi memoria.

Después de aquel triste episodio, mamá decidió volver a Florida junto a la abuela y trato de llevarme con ella, pero a base de rabietas y llantos manipuladores logré quedarme con mi papá. A decir verdad, era completamente una niña de papá y no quería dejarlo solo con todos los recuerdos de nuestra familia. Pasé de ser la hija a la mujer de la casa, haciéndome cargo de todas las cosas normales de dueña de casa, como hacer el aseo y tener la comida lista para papá cada día. Esa época me permitió formar un lazo aún más fuerte con él, obviamente sin perder el contacto diario con mamá.

Después de dos años de la separación, mi papá conoció a una viuda de la reserva de La Push, se conocieron cuando ella fue a la policía del pueblo desesperada a pedir ayuda ya que tenía problemas de drogas con su hijo menor. En un principio no me gustó mucho la idea de que mi padre tuviese una novia, porque… ¡vamos!, aun pensaba que mis padres podrían reconciliarse y volver a estar juntos para ser la familia que jamás debimos dejar de ser. Pero Sue se supo ganar mi cariño y mi confianza a base de paciencia, principalmente porque no trataba de ser mi madre. Por su lado, mamá conoció a un tipo llamado Joe, a quien vi solamente una vez en una de las pocas veces que viaje a Florida para estar con mi madre, el tipo no me cayó para nada bien por la forma tan despectiva que trataba a mí madre y al hacerle notar eso a mi madre le molesto, por lo cual dejamos de hablar durante meses. Me lastimo tanto que mi madre me pusiera en segundo lugar, que le preocupara más un hombre, que no la trataba como merecía, que su propia hija. Pero, con el pasar de los años y después de largas conversaciones con mamá, hemos logrado reponer de a poco nuestra relación.

Mientras tanto, mi padre comenzó a tener una relación más sería con Sue, a tal nivel que de a poco comenzamos a convivir con los hijos de Sue, tratando de mantener una relación cordial. En una de las muchas visitas a Sue conocí a uno de los amigos de Seth, su hijo menor, mientras hablaba con ella sobre los problemas de adicciones que el pequeño comenzó a desarrollar después de la pérdida de su padre.

Era un chico al menos uno dos años mayor que yo, bastante alto y con una sonrisa que provocó un calorcito que nunca antes había sentido a mis cortos quince años. Cuando Sue me lo presentó, tartamudee como tonta y me avergoncé más de la humanamente posible, así que trate de evitarlo a toda costa… lo cual no funciono demasiado bien, ya que íbamos a cenar muy seguido a la Push y en cada una de esas cenas estaba él con esa sonrisa irresistible, con su carácter alegre y dulce, sobretodo conmigo. Sin siquiera proponérmelo comencé a sentir cosas por él, un típico enamoramiento adolescente o eso al menos creía yo.

_Estaba recostada sobre uno de los troncos de mi pequeño refugio, leyendo "Sueño de una noche de verano" para mi tarea de literatura, cuando escuche unas fuertes pisadas que venían acercándose de a poco. Pensé que era papá a avisarme que ya era hora de la cena, así que seguí leyendo tranquilamente hasta que escuche un carraspeo que no era de mi papá._

_-Hola Bells – de la sorpresa que me llevé casi me caigo._

_-Hey – sonreí mientras me levantaba apresuradamente para poder saludarlo - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?_

_-Charlie me dijo que siguiera el camino hasta llegar a estos troncos – sonrió y se sentó en uno de ellos – este lugar es especial, ya veo porque te gusta estar aquí._

_-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta estar acá?_

_-Bueno, tú padre puede que lo halla mencionado una que otra vez cuando va solo a comer donde Sue – se sonrojó un poco, pero no podía verlo bien ya que estaba un poco oscuro._

_Me senté a su lado, sintiendo que mi corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo desbocado. Al parecer él tenía algo que decir, porque retorcía sus manos nerviosamente mientras que veía que trataba de decir algo, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo._

_-¿Pasa algo? – En un momento de valentía tomé una de sus manos ya que me tenía un poco nerviosa de tanto que las retorcía._

_-Yo… yo quería – suspiró cerrando los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse al parecer – quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo el sábado._

_Lucía tan nervioso y esperanzado al mismo tiempo, mientras que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él podía corresponder los sentimientos que estaban creciendo fuertemente en mi corazón. Con entusiasmo y sin importar lo que pudiese pensar de mí, asentí con una gran sonrisa mientras él soltaba un suspiró feliz._

Esa fue la primera vez que sentí que dejaba de ser una niña de papá, recién comprendí que estaba creciendo y que estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en mí vida. A pesar de no ser una chica realmente atractiva, según mi propia opinión, alguien era capaz de fijarse en mí sin importar mi apariencia.

Después de esa salida al cine comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, salíamos a caminar o me acompañaba mientras leía en el bosque. Comenzamos a conocernos mejor, y ese sentimiento que había tenido por él, rápidamente se convirtió en amor.

Una noche, mientras volvíamos a mi casa después de un pequeño paseo por el deslinde del bosque, hablábamos sobre las cosas que queríamos hacer en el futuro. Él comenzaría su último año de instituto mientras que yo recién comenzaba segundo, pero a él no parecía importarle que fuera un poco menor o por lo menos no lo demostraba abiertamente. Cada vez que salíamos, me tomaba de la mano, tal como lo hacía ahora, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, dándole pequeños apretones amorosos a mi mano de vez en cuando.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta que daba a la cocina cuando sorpresivamente me robo un beso mientras le hablaba sobre las cosas que me había dicho mamá en su última llamada, fue corto y muy dulce, tal como una chica soñaba que fuese su primer beso. En realidad él era como el chico que soñaba que fuese mi novio y al parecer él tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo, porque esa misma noche me pidió ser su novia y encantada le respondí que sí inmediatamente.

Ahora, a mis veintiocho años, recordaba aquella época con un poco de nostalgia ante la inocencia que me rodeaba. Pensando que el amor era lo único que debía importarme en la vida además de ir al instituto y ser una buena alumna e hija. Pero con los años descubrí que la vida va mucho más allá de eso, se trata de amar, tener responsabilidades, un trabajo para poder pagar las deudas, encargarte de tener una buena vida alejada de los problemas y formar una familia. Añoraba tener la vida de una adolescente, pero la vida seguía y había tenido que madurar.

Giré mi cuello para ver que las luces de la sala de mi padre estaban encendidas, podía ver las sombras de las personas que estaban allí, conversando y riendo, conviviendo como una familia. No me sentía con ganas de estar con ellos, sentía la necesidad de estar de pie en la oscuridad de la noche, respirando el frío viento de diciembre y seguirme llenando de los recuerdos de mi vida en este lugar.

Los dos años siguientes fueron realmente lindos, seguimos nuestra relación mientras ambos estábamos en el instituto y aun cuando él se fue a la universidad seguimos juntos a pesar de la distancia. No todo fueron flores y corazones, ninguna relación era perfecta y la nuestra no fue la excepción ya que discutíamos por cosas que en su minuto fueron realmente importantes. Pasamos momentos realmente grandiosos, durante el primer año de nuestra relación, que recordaría por siempre con mucho cariño, después de todo él fue mi primer novio, me dio mi primer beso y con él fue mi primera vez. En nuestro segundo año juntos, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar completamente, él se fue a la universidad en Texas y yo seguía viviendo en Forks para ir al instituto. Por más que quise convencer a mi papá no lo pude convencer para que me dejara ir a Texas sola con técnicamente diecisiete años, lo cual era más que comprensible. Los primeros meses habían llamadas todas las noches y visitas sorpresas algunos fines de semana, hicimos que lo nuestro funcionara a pesar de la distancia obvia que nos separaba… pero todo lo bueno no puede funcionar demasiado tiempo.

De a poco las llamadas comenzaron a ser de todos los días a una llamada con suerte a la semana o a veces menos, las visitas terminaron y cada vez que le llamaba alegaba que debía estudiar para sus exámenes. En cierta forma lo entendía o trataba de hacerlo, su carrera era parte de su sueño y no estaba dispuesta a ser un impedimento para él, así que esperaba pacientemente por cada llamada y apreciaba cada visita que me hacía, aunque para mí fuese demasiado poco. Así pasamos los siguientes ocho meses de nuestra relación, con cada llamada más fría que la anterior, las mariposas en mi estómago a no estaban al escuchar su voz y a decir verdad, no lo extrañaba ni un poco. Sentía que el amor que nos teníamos se había acabado desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo menos de su parte.

Una tarde de abril, mientras volvía del instituto escuche el rumor de que mi novio estaba en el pueblo, pero ¿no debería ser yo la primera en saberlo?, así que no le tomé mucha importancia. Cuando llegue a casa, vi que los rumores eran ciertos ya que me estaba esperando sentado en los escalones de entrada, sorprendida me bajé de la camioneta y esperé a un lado de ella mientras lo veía caminar hacia mí.

_-Hola – susurré un poco confundida - ¿Cuándo llegaste? – me sentía un poco molesta por ser la última en enterarse_

_-Hey, llegué esta mañana –suspiró antes de darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo – tenía unos días libres en la universidad y pensé en venir a verte._

_Sonreí un poco a pesar de mi enojo, después de todo él venía para estar conmigo. Las mariposas en el estómago ya no estaban, pero estaba segura que pasando algunos días juntos ellas volverían y todo estaría otra vez. _

_-Ehm… ¿vamos a dar un paseo? – tomé su mano y emprendimos camino al bosque, para llegar a aquel tronco que era nuestro lugar favorito._

_Mientras caminábamos a nuestro destino hablábamos cosas completamente triviales, como le estaba yendo a la universidad y de cómo estaba pasando mi último año en el instituto. Hablábamos como dos viejos amiga, no como dos personas enamoradas que necesitan llenarse de la vida del otro, los apretones cariñosos a nuestras manos ya no estaban. Sentía que algo iba a pasar, que estábamos a punto de ponerle final a nuestra historia por mucho que quisiera tratar de salvar lo que teníamos._

_Llegamos a nuestro lugar y nos sentamos en silencio uno al lado del otro. Él retorcía nervioso sus manos mientras que yo dejé mis manos en mi regazo esperando lo inevitable._

_-Bells, yo vine a hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante y grave – suspiró antes de tomar una de mis manos, tal como yo lo hice la primera vez que estuvimos en este lugar._

_-¿Es sobre nosotros? – me atreví a mirarle y no le agradó la lástima que vi en sus ojos_

_-Sí – susurró antes de levantarse y ponerse de cuclillas delante de mi – necesito contarte algo, antes que alguien más te lo diga._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Te he estado mintiendo desde hace varios meses – murmuró tan despacio, que si no fuera por el silencio del bosque no lo hubiese escuchado – yo… yo conocí a alguien hace algunos meses, y te he sido infiel con ella. Yo tenía planeado decírtelo, te lo juro Bells, pero no quería lastimarte ni hacerte daño, pero Sue me descubrió hace unas semanas y me amenazo con contártelo… necesitaba ser lo suficientemente hombre y darte por lo menos una explicación…_

_Estaba en shock, él me había engañado desde hace varios meses y la novia de mi papá lo sabía, jamás me dijo nada._

_-¿Quién es? – susurré mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mi mejillas - ¿Quién es ella?_

_-Bells…_

_-Sólo dímelo, ¿la conozco? – en el fondo de mi corazón sabía de quien se trataba, lo había visto desde antes de que nos volviéramos novios._

_-Sí – suspiró – yo…yo no lo planee, solo pasó. Nos encontramos en la universidad y entre la soledad las cosas pasaron y…_

_-No creo que alguien planee serle infiel a tu pareja, si lo hubieses hecho, serías un desgraciado de lo peor._

_-Yo te quiero, de verdad lo hago cariño – apretó mis manos con delicadeza pero ya no lo sentía como un gesto de cariño, solo era… ya no sabía que era para mi ese gesto – pero fue algo que se me salió de las manos._

_-Vete – gemí mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya y secaba mis lágrimas – solo quiero que te largues de mi vida ahora mismo._

_-Bells, no quiero que terminemos así – trato de abrazarme, pero le esquive levantándome del tronco y alejándome lo máximo posible de él – de verdad te quiero pequeña._

_-No me digas que me quieres – estuve a punto de gritarle, pero solo sería un gasto innecesario de energía – si de verdad me hubieses querido, hubieses terminado conmigo antes de estar con ella… es más dudo que la quieras a ella, porque ninguna mujer se merece ser la amante, todas merecemos ser la única persona que alguien debe amar y respetar. Hiciste las cosas horrorosamente mal, pero honestamente no te odio ni te deseo mal, solo quiero que salgas de mi vida y no vuelvas a buscarme jamás._

_-¿Puedo…_

_-¡He dicho que quiero que te vayas! – grite señalándole el lugar por donde quería que se fuera_

_Él simplemente me dio una triste mirada antes de caminar cabizbajo por el mismo sendero que ambos habíamos recorrido hasta hace pocos minutos. _

Recuerdo vívidamente como me dolía el pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente pensando en cómo él me había roto el corazón. Después de algunas horas, cuando ya había dejado de llorar, papá me había encontrado y sin decir o preguntar nada, me dio un abrazo y supe que todo estaría bien, que un corazón roto no iba a detener mi vida.

Ahora que lo medito fríamente, él jamás logro romper mi corazón, porque jamás lo ame lo suficiente. Los primeros días después de nuestra ruptura lloraba más por tener mi amor propio lastimado que mi corazón.

Luego del rompimiento le conté a papá todo lo que él me había dicho, incluyendo la parte en donde su novia sabía todo lo de su engaño. Como buen papá oso que era la encaro y ella admitió que sabía todo desde hace semanas pero que tenía que proteger a su hija mayor, Jessica, ante todo y ante todos. Por más que le repetí que no era demasiado, papá terminó con ella argumentando que no podía estar con una persona que indirectamente lastimo a su niña. Sonreí porque aunque tuviese cien años, siempre sería la niña de papá.

Debido a la repentina tristeza, que según papá, sentía mí madre volvió por una temporada a Forks, dejando a su novio tirado en Florida. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí que le importaba a mi madre y ci que las cosas podrían mejorar en mi familia.

Con el pasar de los meses, el recuerdo de aquel hombre paso realmente al olvido, pues nada me recordaba a él. Seguí estudiando para poder terminar bien el último año de preparatoria y postular a alguna beca para poder estudiar en la uni…

-Bells ¿estás bien? – escuche que mi padre me llamaba desde la puerta de la cocina, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Sí papá, estoy bien – sonreí mientras que veía como su bigote de retorcía por la mueca que estaba haciendo

-Trata de entrar luego a la casa, está haciendo mucho frío y eso no te hace nada bien pequeña – me gustaba que mi papá cuidara de mi, a pesar de ya ser bastante mayor.

-Está bien papá – le sonreí antes de centrar nuevamente mi atención en la naturaleza que me rodeaba.

Volviendo a mis recuerdos, después de un largo y muy pesado año, por fin me gané una beca y pude irme a estudiar a la universidad de estatal de Carolina del norte a estudiar psicología. Mi madre decidió quedarse algunos meses más acompañando a papá mientras que yo me iba a la universidad, así él no se quedaba solo. Lo cual para mi sonaba completamente a excusa, ya que podía ver como mamá miraba distinto a papá después de vivir nuevamente juntos.

Los primeros meses alejada de mi pueblo y de mi familia fueron muy difíciles, extrañaba muchísimo todo y estuve muchas veces a punto de lanzar la toalla y rendirme. Eso cambio cuando comencé a conocer gente y a relacionarme más con mis compañeros de carrera, conocí a personas realmente increíbles durante el primer año de universidad que aún son parte importante de mi vida.

En el segundo año tuve la suerte o la desgracia de conocer a un chico, el típico chico por el que media población femenina estaban vueltas locas. Ya saben, siempre pensé que esa clase de hombres solo existían en las novelas románticas o juveniles, que no existían en la vida real porque no había nadie con el suficiente encanto para poder lograr que tantas mujeres estuvieran patéticamente detrás de sus pantalones. Pero el chico era realmente encantador, según se rumoreaba, atento y un completo caballero. Además de que tenía un toque sexy, según Ángela mi compañera de departamento, tenía una moto por la que todas pensaban que era el típico rebelde indomable. Para mí solo era un chico con serios problemas atencionales.

Una tarde, después de un horrible día, tuve la desgracia de conocerlo.

_Estaba caminando un poco distraída buscando mi celular dentro del enorme bolso que mi madre me había enviado de regalo hace unos días cuando, sin siquiera tener alguna advertencia sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado derecho seguido de algunos murmullos de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor. _

_Gracias al cielo no me golpee la cabeza, pero sentía un dolor agudo en mi hombro izquierdo y en el lugar donde recibí el golpe._

_-¡Bella! – escuche la voz de Angie llamarme desde algún lugar del tumulto de gente que se juntó a mi alrededor - ¿Estas bien amiga? ¿Te duele algo?_

_-Hum… me duele todo – me quejé tratando de levantarme_

_-No lo hagas – entre el murmullo de toda esa gente, logré escuchar la voz ronca de un hombre que se acercaba a nosotras – Puedes estar lastimada, llamaré a la ambulancia._

_-No llamarás a nadie pedazo de imbécil – gemí mientras lograba sentarme entre la estupefacción de toda la gente – ahora Angie, ayúdame a levantarme para ir a casa y conseguir un analgésico._

_-Pero…_

_-Asumo que tú fuste el idiota que me atropello – el tipo asintió mientras se apartaba unos pasos para poder levantarme con mayor facilidad – mira, no te denunciaré ni nada solo quiero irme a casa a descansar._

_-Déjame llevarte a tú casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que hice – dijo tratando de convencerme._

_-Y subirme a esa cosa – señalé la motocicleta que estaba estacionada a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros – no gracias, tomaremos un taxi._

_-Pero, por lo menos dime tú nombre o dame tú teléfono para poder saber cómo estás – se notaba que el tipo era insistente, pero en terca nadie me ganaba._

_-Muy buena movida chico – tomé a Ángela del brazo para poder irnos – pero mi nombre y teléfono a ti no te importan –le sonreí dulcemente antes de subirme al taxi que nos estaba esperando._

Desde aquel primer encuentro, en donde me negué a caer en sus encantos y a su sonrisa, no fui capaz de quitármelo de encima, más aún cuando se enteró que tenía unas costillas fracturadas y un hombro dislocado por su idiota idea de contestar su teléfono mientras conducía.

De alguna forma que aún no me explico consiguió la dirección de mi departamento para mandar flores deseándome una pronta recuperación y el horario de todas mis clases, porque no encontraba algún motivo para encontrármelo después de cada una de mis clases por "casualidad" para invitarme a tomar un café. Al parecer no era un hombre de negativas, porque mientras más me negaba más ganas tenía que saliera con él.

A veces llegaba con la clara intención de acercarse a mi, otras veces nos topábamos en el campus y él me contaba una pobre historia para argumentar su presencia cuando sabía que él estudiaba en el otro extremo del campus. Cada día, desde que comenzó a aparecer en mi vida, lograba sacarme una sonrisa y hacer mi día un poquito mejor. De a poco y sin siquiera proponérmelo, comencé a sentir cosas muy intensas por él, eran sentimientos que ya eran conocidos para mí y que por el miedo de revivir todas aquellas cosas que pasaron en mi adolescencia.

Un día, mientras salía de mi última clase antes de las vacaciones de primavera, me abordó como siempre a la salida del campus…

_-¡Bella espera! – como cada viernes lo escuche llamarme mientras salía del campus_

_-¿Y ahora qué quieres? – suspiré exasperada mientras él llegaba a mi lado con esa sonrisa que me descolocaba._

_-Estaba pensando, ya que empezaron las vacaciones de primavera y no hay nada que hacer en las próximas dos semanas, no lo sé… te gustaría_

_-Nop – y esa era mi clásica respuesta a todas las invitaciones a salir, pero hoy… hoy buscaría respuestas a su acoso de los últimos meses – mañana en la tarde viajo a mi casa por las dos semanas de vacaciones._

_-Entonces vamos a cenar hoy – se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba mi brazo para detenerme – para poder celebrar que terminamos este periodo de estudio._

_-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en salir conmigo? – le encaré finalmente._

_-Porque me gustas Bella, no eres como las demás que me sonríe cada vez que me ven. La primera vez que me viste me dijiste pedazo de imbécil y me mandaste a la mierda. No te mentiré, en un principio te perseguí para poder hacerte cambiar de opinión y para saber si eras como el resto de ellas, que solo me dijiste eso por el enojo que sentías, pero te mostraste tan hostil hasta hace poco conmigo, que me empezaste a fascinar y cada vez que te sacaba una sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña, era la mejor cosa que pasaba en mi día. Así, de a poco, me empezaste a gustar – suspiró – pero, si no quieres que te siga molestado solo dímelo y te prometo que me detendré ahora mismo._

_No lo como conocía, no podía decir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero me agradaba bastante. Así que a pesar de lo que me había estado diciendo durante la mayoría de los días que lo tenía pegado a mí, a regañadientes acepte._

_-Está bien, saldré contigo, pero será bajo mis condiciones – murmuré seria – primero, no te pasarás de liso conmigo. Soy la hija de un oficial de policía y sé cómo defenderme. Segundo, iremos a un lugar público. Tercero, pasa por mí a las siete – y le dejé solo a las afueras del campus._

_Sonreí mientras lo escuchaba jadear a mis espaldas. Estaba segura de que sería una noche interesante._

Nuestra primera cita fue… algo extraña, llego a buscarme puntualmente a las siete de la noche vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y un ramo de tulipanes. Mientras que yo estaba vestida con unos Jeans azules y una blusa violeta, no pensaba vestirme como si tuviésemos una cita. Fuimos a comer a uno de los restaurantes más finos de la ciudad, lo cual honestamente no me importó mucho, ya que no era una chica de gustos caros y tampoco me importaba lo que pensaran esas personas pensaran de mi por la ropa nada acorde al lugar.

A pesar de ir completamente a regañadientes, fue una noche increíblemente agradable. Él era un tipo realmente divertido y encantador, para nada presumido como había asumido en el momento que escuche de él en el campus. Me la pasé riendo toda la velada por las graciosas historias de su niñez o discutiendo sus técnicas de seducción mientras comíamos el postre. Esa noche no paso absolutamente nada por más que el trato de negociar un beso mientras nos despedíamos a las de mi edificio, a cambio le ofrecí la oportunidad de seguir conociéndonos y poder ser amigos, él como un hombre inteligente acepto.

Desde esa noche, después de intercambiar números, seguimos en contacto mientras yo estaba de vacaciones en casa. No hablábamos todos los días, pero si algún día que otro intercambiamos un par de mensajes coqueteándonos, pero no pasó nada más allá de eso. Por eso no me hice ninguna clase de expectativas con él, pensé que solo quedaríamos como conocidos ya que toda clase de interés por mi murió cuando salimos a comer.

_Ya habían acabado las vacaciones de primavera, y volvía a Carolina con una sonrisa completamente incrustada en mi cara después de haber descubierto que mis padres estaban juntos de nuevo. Sí, podía ser un poco confuso para el resto, pero no para mí porque siempre supe que ellos se amaban y que su separación fue realmente tonta._

_Ya en el departamento, comencé a prepararla ropa que necesitaba lavar ya ordenar un poco la sala porque Angie no había estado en el departamento durante las dos semanas de vacaciones. Escuche unos golpes insistentes en la puerta y supuse que era mi amiga, pero estaba equivocada._

_-¡Bella! – escuche un pequeño grito antes de verme atrapada en un masculino abrazo – siento tanto no haberte llamado durante estas semanas, pero pasaron cosas y yo no pude hacer nada y perdí tu número, en verdad lo siento, no quiero que pienses que no eres importante para mi ni nada por el estilo – hablaba tan rápido, que no logre entenderla mitad de las cosas de las que estaba hablando._

_-Puedes… - las palabras se quedaron en la punta de mi lengua cuando me despegue de su pecho y vi que su rostro estaba bastante golpeado - ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?! –tomé su mano y le hice entrar a la sala – espérame aquí, iré a buscar algo para curarte_

_-Espera, no vallas, estoy muy bien, ya fui al hospital y créeme ya me hicieron curaciones – me tomó de la mano y me sentó a su lado en el sofá – ahora, cálmate y te contare lo que paso ¿está bien? – asentí y me acomodé a su lado – el sábado pasado, cuando volvía a casa después de ir a un bar con uno amigos, me asaltaron a las afueras del edificio. Me robaron prácticamente todo, el celular, la moto y mi billetera. Me resistí y me golpearon entre los tres tipos que me asaltaron._

_-¿Acaso no sabes que lo último que tienes que hacer en un asalto es resistirte a entregar tus cosas? – estaba completamente horrorizada, una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó mi papá es que jamás debía resistirme – podrían haber tenido un arma y lastimarte gravemente._

_-Pero no lo hicieron – suspiró mientras le restaba importancia – no pensaba permitir que unos tipos, que no hacen nada de su vida, me robaran las cosas que he conseguido con mucho esfuerzo Bella – tomó una de mis manos y le dio un cariñoso apretón, que hizo que las mariposas volarán en mi estómago – tampoco pensaba permitir que me quitaran el único medio que tenía para comunicarme contigo._

_Con cuidado comenzó a jugar con mis dados, mientras el silencio se asentaba sobre nosotros después de su última declaración ¿Enserio fue tan estúpido como para permitir que lo golpearan para no perder mi número o era una mentira? Podía verlo y él era el tipo que jamás soñé que fuese de mi tipo, demasiado diferente al hombre que soñaba que fuese mi pareja, pero algo muy profundo en mi me impulso y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba besándolo suavemente. No sé qué fue lo que pensé o lo que me llevo a hacerlo, solo paso y se sentía realmente bien la dureza de sus besos por las heridas que tenía. Sentí como se abría la puerta y me alejé rápidamente de él, dejándolo con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios._

_-Hola Bella – escuche la voz de Angie desde la entrada _

_-Hola Angie – me levanté de un salto para ayudarla con sus maletas - ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?_

_-Maravillosas –sonrió y me llevó a la sala – tengo demasiado que con… ¡oh! Hola – saludo a nuestro invitado - ¿sabes qué? Mejor hablamos después, tengo que ordenar mi ropa y llamar a Ben_

_-¿Ben? – le interrogue_

_-Después –me guiñó un ojo antes de irse a su habitación – después hablamos chicos_

_Volví al sofá muera de vergüenza con mi amiga, viendo como él me sonreía alegremente._

_-¿Por qué fue ese beso? – me encogí de hombros – si fue por mi patética historia y porque te di lastima, entonces dejaré que me golpeen más a menudo – le di un golpe en las costillas con el puño - ¡Auch! Con más cuidado mujer, que estoy lastimado aún._

_-Idiota – sonreí mientras lo veía levantarse_

_-Creo que es mejor que me valla a casa, ya sé que estas bien y creo que Ángela se muere por hablar contigo – le sonreí, yo igual necesitaba hablar con ella _

_-Gracias por venir _

_-Gracias por el beso - su sonrisa era brillante como el sol – te propongo algo, mañana pasaré por ti para ir al centro comercial, necesito un móvil nuevo._

_-¿y Porque tengo que ir contigo? Puedes ir solo _

_-Porque quiero que seas la primera en tener mi número – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios – además, podemos ir al cine y después ir a cenar._

_-No crees que es mucho – en serio, pasé de no tolerarlo, a salir con él, no verlo en dos semanas y ahora lo besé… hasta para mí era una locura._

_-Me besaste – estaba segura que jamás dejaría de nombrarlo – no dejaré que tú mente se aclare y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Puedo ser bastante insistente._

_-Lo sé – le sonreí - ¿Pasas por mi al medio día? – sonrió aún más brillantemente antes de volver a besarme, esta vez en la mejilla porque corrí la cara – no te aproveches._

_-Eso era lo que planeaba hacer – me robó un nuevo beso antes de caminar hacia el ascensor._

Tenía que admitir que él fue un tipo insistente, ya que después de esos primeros besos, pasaron algunas semanas más antes de volver a besarnos ya como novios. Nunca tuvimos una relación normal, siempre terminábamos y volvíamos porque el carácter de ambos era demasiado diferente. En un principio el fue el hombre más dulce del mundo, pero después de algunos meses de relación comenzamos a conocernos realmente el uno al otro. Él no era un pan de dios, era un tipo gruñón en las mañanas, demasiado acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera como él quería, pero siempre encontraba el modo para convencerme de intentarlo de nuevo.

Unos fríos labios besando mi cuello me trajeron a la realidad, mientras sentía como una manta me envolvía y traía calor a mi cuerpo.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – sonreí mientras sentía como sus brazos me abrazaban por la cintura

-En cosas – dejé descansar mi espalda en su pecho mientras veía como comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada.

-¿En qué cosas? – sentí sus labios besando mi sien – porque cosas es demasiado general.

-¿Por qué siempre te gusta llevarme la contraría? – me iré entre sus brazos y miré el rostro del hombre que jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar.

-Porque es demasiado divertido hacerte enfadar amor – dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz antes de sonreír.

-Estaba pensando en esto, en este lugar – suspiré antes de abrazarlo todo lo que podía – siempre fue mi refugio estar aquí, en este bosque. Fue el primer lugar donde vine después de que mis padres me dijeron que se separarían, aquí estuve con mi primer novio y aquí mismo me dejo porque me había engañado, aquí pase la mayor parte de mi adolescencia y cuando me fui a la universidad añoraba muchísimo este lugar. Cuando terminábamos, a la primera oportunidad que tenía venía aquí a pensar si nosotros valíamos la pena para estar juntos, y en este mismo lugar me di cuenta de que te amaba – separe mi rostro de su pecho para poder darle una sonrisa.

-Y aquí te vine a buscar esa vez que me dijiste que ya no querías volver jamás conmigo – suspiró recordando aquella pelea, fue la peor pelea que hemos tenido en toda nuestra relación – nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo de perderte. Te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo demasiado Edward – nos besamos suavemente – pensé que antes había estado enamorada, pero nada se compara a lo que siento ahora.

-¿A pesar de que cuando nos conocimos me llamaste pedazo de imbécil?

-¿Jamás olvidarás eso? – negué con la cabeza – se lo has contado a todo el mundo, hasta lo nombraste en el brindis de nuestra boda.

-Fue un momento memorable amor – rio despreocupadamente mientras pasaba cariñosamente sus manos por mi espalda – Está haciendo frío, entremos a la casa.

-Edward no estoy enferma- reí mientras se agachaba acariciar mi estómago de cinco meses de embarazo.

-Lo sé, pero mis pequeños se pueden enfermar – sonrió antes de darle un gran beso - ustedes chicos deben de cuidar a mami y decirle que debe de entrar al calor de la casa de los abuelos.

-Estos niños son como su mami, les gusta el frío – sonreí mientras los sentía moverse en mi interior – nos gusta estar acá.

-Sé que amas este lugar, siempre me has dicho que lo sientes como tu refugio, pero tienes que cuidarte. Ahora tres personas dependemos de ti – se levantó para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos – sé que me estoy preocupando un poquito, pero ustedes tres son lo que más amo.

Sonreí con ternura, él no era el hombre más romántico del mundo ni el más detallista, pero desde que supimos de nuestro embarazo había sido tan cuidadoso y detallista, que no podía resistirme a él.

-Sabes, mientras estaba pensando en este lugar y en mi vida, me di cuenta de que este lugar es muy importante para mí, que fue mi lugar cuando más lo necesite, pero desde que te conocí – suspire antes de ponerme de puntillas y besarlo suavemente – supe que mi lugar estaba donde tu estés. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, mi amante, el padre de mis hijos y el único lugar al que cada día espero llegar después de un largo día de trabajo. Sé que estando a tú lado jamás me pasará nada, el estará tu lado es el único refugio que necesito.

Nunca se lo había dicho, porque jamás lo había pensado hasta hoy, pero estar con él me ha demostrado que soy más fuerte de lo que creía. Que un lugar no me define y que un desengaño amoroso no detiene los sentimientos y la posibilidad de poder amar incondicionalmente.

-Te amo preciosa, tú ere lo único que necesito... bueno, tú y los chicos – sonrió antes de darme un apasionado beso. Vamos adentro antes de que a Charlie le dé un ataque – pasó su brazo por mis hombros y retomamos el camino a casa.

Todas las cosas que habían pasado en mi vida, habían pasado por un motivo, para poder formarme como persona y poder llevarme a este momento. Para poder estar así de enamorada y feliz esperando a mis chicos, que seguramente serán el orgullo de su padre.

-Sabes, de los casi diez años que llevamos juntos, jamás me habías dicho algo tan lindo – me reí de él por estar tan emocionado.

-Cállate idiota.

Puede que él sea un idiota, pero era mi amado idiota.

* * *

**Holaaa! Sé que dije que volvería cuando terminara mis cosas de la universidad, pero encontré este shot entre algunas de mis cosas así que lo edite y se los traigo de regalo!**

**Ya falta poco niñas!... el lunes entrego el último trabajo de la universidad y quedaré cesante y con tiempo de actualizar.**

**Las quiero!**

**Rommy**


End file.
